Ashleybelle
Ashleybelle is a student who attends the Tower Academy with Lilith and is one of Stacephanie's closest friends. Appearance Ashleybelle has a mostly humanoid-like appearance, likely based off some sort of reptile, has she has mostly blue skin with long-blue hair in twin pig-tail style, violet eyes and a single horn on the left side of her head. Apart from that she wears the standard Tower Academy uniform, consisting of a white shirt, red vest, purple tie and skirt. Personality Ashleybelle is described to be concerned that she isn't like Leslieanna, though only because she tends to act more like Stacephanie; in which case she can be pompous over her wealthy life, have little regard for education and can be jealous over the vanity of others. Like Stacephanie, she will take part in any attempt to insult or ruin Lilith's reputation as she once assisted her in sabotaging an apology letter from Evzen meant for her. Like most of her classmates, she has a deep fondness for Tinsel Nanaja as despite her explicit merchandise that even her parents wouldn't allow she still would be willing to purchase them or receive them as gifts. History Prelude During a day of school, she convinced Triffany to try and talk to Evzen, as he was a new student in class. When they failed to get his attention as he wanted to see Lilith, they sulked with jealousy on how he would want her over them, even calling Lilith ugly behind her back. At at later date, she, Stacephanie and Triffany were applying make-up and doing their hair in the restroom, as a way of getting back at Hallworth for the backtalk she gave them the other day, though noted how Leslieanna had skipped school to get the latest album release by Tinsel. Arriving to class late, she remarked at all the insults Stacephanie was saying to the teacher. As part of a new scoring system Hallworth implemented, their next assignment would be about learning the value of money, they are to take a list of items that can be found in the mall and must guess the prices of each one by the time lunch is over. Ashleybelle would end up grouping up with her usual friends. During lunch, Ashleybelle made a sarcastic remark about Lilith thinking they were thinking of her when they weren't. When they received a note being passed to Lilith, she and Stacephanie began to heavily modify it so that it would be filled with insults toward Lilith, which succeeded in upsetting her once it got there. Returning to class, she and her friends fail to notice Lilith and the twins leaving after turning in their assignment so that they can get the real prices from the mall. Once they realized this they scrabbled to find their own assignments so they can join them. As Triffany tried to convince Hallworth to let her go, they finish the assignment, allowing them to leave. Accompanied by her chaperone, Ashleybelle and her friends arrived at the mall while she continued to spout insults for Lilith. Soon, Kalei and Jeneviv showed up to warn Stacephanie that they know what they did and were going to get revenge on them. Stopping by a map of the mall, she and Stacephanie showed mild annoyance for Triffany's inability to open a map. As they continued, Stacephanie started to become paranoid at the idea that the twins were going to make her suffer but not knowing when, while Ashleybelle tried to keep her calm. They soon run into Leslieanna just after talking about her, who gave them album pre-orders and sneak-peek reviews, causing her to immediately call her the best. After informing Leslieanna about what the twins told her, Stacephanie was told to relax since the big mall event is about Tinsel. As they discussed the new music, Triffany shouted at Stacephanie after finding 'her' mirror at a store labeled Triffany's. Stacephanie soon snapped and demanded to know when the twins would strike. Trivia Quotes References Navigation Category:Females Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Prelude Characters